Swiftstar (WC)
Swiftstar is a black and white she-cat.She is the first player in the RPG Group after me. She is a StarClan Player now. She is 3/4% Claw and 1/4% Mage. Begginning Arc. Sqiftstar is first seen when Icestar, leader of ShadowClan decides to attack WindClan camp. His deputy, Firelily, burn their camp down (by orders), and throws the WindClan prey into the gorge. Then, Swiftstar attacks Firelily and kills her. But Firelily casted "Death Reborn" and she survived by draining one of Swiftstar's lives. Icestar came and killed Swiftstar once again. She is later seen when Mudfire, the Clan Deputy, Helps her fix the camp. They talk about how ShadowClan attacked them. She told him about RiverClan and ShadowClan becoming Allies. She also losed her father in the battle. Soon, she wishes to attack ThunderClan, but never does. Demonfang (Forgotten) Arc. She is alive in this part of series, but never talks or does any kind of action. Demon Arc. Swiftstar appears in this part of series but never talks or do any action.She met Demonclaw, the Medicine Cat only once. Angelpelt Arc. Swiftstar appears in the part os series but never talks or do any action. She never met Angelpelt, the Medicine Cat after Demonclaw at all. Angel Arc. Swiftstar reapears in this series. She is first seen talking to the newest warrior, Stormpelt. She is soon seen again nursing her kits, Starkit, Moonkit, Cometkit, and Meteorkit. During this time, she does not do anything but raise her kits. But she is seen one time with Mudfire asking him if he met her kits. Later, she decides that it is six moons and is ready to make her kits apprentices. Moonpaw was mentored by Dazefur. Mudfire mentored Cometpaw. Meteorpaw was mentored by Stormpelt. Starpaw was mentored by Angelclaw, the new Medicine Cat after Angelpelt. Angelclaw is shocked to see her mentor Meteorpaw. Swiftstar is confused by his actions but ignored it. Angelclaw goes into the medicine cat's den and she follows him.Swiftstar tells Angelclaw that she'll visit Mother Mouth to speak with StarClan. Angelclaw agrees to come with her to get his Magic Star. Mudfire then agrees to also do the trip with them. She casted Sheild to protect the camp on her way out. *In StarClan, they all appear in the same dream. Swiftstar asks Mudfire if he had his star yet. He replies no. Swiftstar then gives him his star. She has a dream in StarClan but it was never revealed.* She is seen taking down the sheild. She mumbles something about her good friend, Dazefur after she took down the shield. She mumbled, "Oh Daz.... y.. w... g...t." Soon she hears RiverClan pawsteps. (Good hearing) She runs out of camp and checks the border quickly. Angelclaw and Mudfire follow her. She yowls that RiverClan was attacking but she forgot to bring a patrol with her. They were outnumbered by 20 cats to 4. Stormpelt followed her after he noticed they were gone. Graystar, RiverClan leader casted Fire Dawns of Sun. The moor caught in it's fire and Swiftstar begins to panick. Duskwater stopped the fire but pinns Swiftstar to the ground. She sinks her claws deeply into Swiftstar's shoulders. Swiftstar couldn't break free and Angelclaw,Stormpelt, and Mudfire helped her free. Angeclaw casts Angels Arrows and sends all of the RiverClan warriors to their camp. Graystar dodges all of them and is the last one standing. Angelclaw faints from the overuse of MP. Swiftstar leaps on Graystar and kills her. Graystar casts "Death Reborn" (as seen in the Beginning Arc.) and Swiftstar loses her fifth life and passes out. Swiftstar was in a trance as Graystar left victoriously. Stormpelt gets attacked by 3 more warriors but instantly got sent back to their dens. Swiftstar wakes up and finds it raining she was very weak and sees Starfall treating AngelClaw trying to carry him back to camp. Starfall gives her mother a healing spell to cope with for a while. The spell didn't do much and Swiftstar fell again and again weakly back to camp. Starfall carries Angelclaw with her ability of telepathy. once they return, Angelclaw dies and casts Reborn on himself instantly. Starfall begins to rgieve for her lost mentor. Swiftstar limps to the Medicine Cat's den andStarfall leaves her mentor to heal Swiftstar. As she heals Swiftstar, she hears Stormpelt look at the new kit. Starfall looks at the kit and observes him. Suddenly, Swiftstar has green cough and suddenly dies. Demon Returns Arc. In Demon Returns, it is when Demonclaw returns to the Clan world. Right after Swiftstar's death, she is only seen giving Mudfire his lives. Trivia *Swiftstar's reincarnation is Leaftail. *Swiftstar's mate is unkown **It is later revealed as Flame, a rogue in the Night Stars Pack. (Revealed in the Next Generation Arc. that didn't come yet!) *Her parents were Claws and her grandparents was a mage and a Claw making a a 3/4 Claw than a mage. *Her parents and family was unkown. **Later after the attack, it is revealed that her father, an elder, died by the fire. *No one knows how Swiftstar got her Magic Star.